Toma mi mano
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: -¿Qué hacer dentro de la caja?- pregunte asombrada-hoy no ser cinco de julio. -no te asustes- me dijo sonriendo y sin darme cuenta en cuestión de segundos desapareció y reapareció parado a mi lado. Al verlo tan cerca de mí quise darle un fuerte abrazo pero él lo evito ONESHOT creado para el "reto de apertura: personaje o pareja" Foro: /forum/Mundo-Ranma/143706/


**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

**Advertencia: esta historia tiene OC y UA **

**Este fic participa en el "reto de apertura: personaje o pareja" del foro mundo ranma**

**Foro: /forum/Mundo-Ranma/143706/**

**ATT: Kalpana R. S**

**¡Comencemos!**

Cuando tenía quince años, en el mes de julio yo salía de vacaciones, me gustaba porque podía ir a Nerima y ver a mis amigos… en realidad a uno en especial. Ryoga Hibiki, así se llamaba, pero este año no sería lo mismo pues él había muerto.

Regrese pero no podía evitar recordar y extrañar a mi amigo Ryoga, añoraba volver a verlo y escucharlo…. Supongo que lo desee tanto que el cinco de ese mes… mi deseo se cumplió.

Me quede dormida y comencé a soñar con el, recuerdo que lo veía sonríeme como antes y decirme que me extrañaba tanto como yo así que vendría en mis sueños para poder estar conmigo por unas horas pero solo sería ese día. Platicábamos mucho y siempre se veía feliz pero esa felicidad se esfumaba al despedirnos hasta el próximo año. Yo al despertar recordaba mis sueños y sentía miles de mariposas en mi estómago.

Así pasaron seis largos años en los que cada cinco de julio Ryoga no faltaba a "nuestra cita" y fue hasta el séptimo año que tuve el sueño más horrible y triste de toda mi vida.

Recuerdo perfectamente que en mis sueños me levantaba de la cama por un vaso de agua ya que tenía mucha sed, al terminar de beberlo algo hizo que desviara mi vista a la puerta de mi habitación.

En lugar del pasillo de mi casa había un hermoso campo con un frondoso árbol de cerezos y bajo ese árbol un féretro de caoba con cuatro veladoras grandes y gruesas, una en cada esquina.

Me acerque como autómata y me detuve a su lado, poco a poco baje la mirada y mi sorpresa fue grande al ver a Ryoga en el interior como siempre me imagine que se vería dentro de la caja a pesar de que sabía que había quedado irreconocible al morir víctima de algún loco que lo lanzo de un edificio en una caída de diez pisos.

Estaba tal como lo recordaba, con su cabello negro adornado por una banda amarilla de pequeñas manchas negras como la piel de un leopardo solo que vestía un traje obscuro en lugar de su cómoda ropa de viaje, su rostro transmitía la misma tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

Estaba totalmente embobada observándolo cuando de repente abrió los ojos y me sonrió luciendo muy atractivo y acelerando mi corazón.

-¿Qué hacer dentro de la caja?- pregunte asombrada-hoy no ser cinco de julio.

-no te asustes- me dijo sonriendo y sin darme cuenta en cuestión de segundos desapareció y reapareció parado a mi lado.

Al verlo tan cerca de mí quise darle un fuerte abrazo pero él lo evito y me dijo que tal vez podría dárselo después, algo sucedía, lo presentía.

-¿pasarle algo a Ryoga?-pregunte un poco preocupada.

-ven conmigo Shampoo- respondió muy seriamente- donde yo vivo es un lugar muy bonito… es un bosque con grandes árboles como este- señalo sobre nosotros donde se encontraban las hojas del árbol- hay infinidad de mariposa, pájaros y muchas flores... a ti te gustan las flores, yo sé que te va a gustar.

-bueno ¿tardar mucho en regresar? Shampoo querer sentarse aquí al volver- exclame alegre pero él me detuvo al momento.

-no vamos a regresar.

-¿Qué?.

-no quieren que siga viniendo porque estoy muerto… quieren que te deje vivir.

-no estar muerto.

-si lo estoy.

-¡NO!- grite muy fuerte como una niña caprichosa haciéndolo sonreír.

-para ti no lo estoy, pero para el mundo sí.

-¡es injusto intentar separarnos!-volví a gritar sintiéndome desesperada al imaginarme vivir sin el.

-lo sé, es por eso que quiero que vengas conmigo.

-¿eso querer decir que moriré?-pregunte con temor.

-sí pero estaremos juntos, como antes.

-Ryoga yo…- permanecí callada dudando que responder.

-¡estaremos juntos!-insistió comenzando a desesperarse.

-pero yo no poder ir- dije al fin un poco triste.

-claro que puedes Shampoo, solo toma mi mano-me decía extendiendo su extremidad.

-qui… quisiera pero yo no… no poder – mi voz salía entre cortada.

-¿Qué no puedes?-exclamo molestándose – ¿entonces nunca me quisiste?-pregunto con dolor.

-¡claro sí que sí, yo querer a Ryoga muchísimo!- me apresure a responder desesperada por que me creyera.

-pues yo no, yo siempre te amé –confeso roncamente, yo no sabía que responder sentí que los colores se me subieron al rostro pero no desvié la mirada- te he vigilado y sé que no tienes novio, sé que lloras cuando hablan de mí, que conservas mi banda bajo tu almohada y duermes con ella… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo entonces?.

Yo nunca lo había visto tan decidido y preocupado, comencé a caminar lejos sintiéndome frustrada y avergonzada al saber sus sentimientos y ser consciente de su vigilancia pero el cada vez se acercaba más detrás de mí ¿Por qué ahora cuando estaba muerto me decía esto?.

-espera… te digo que esperes- me detuve a verlo.

-no Ryoga, Shampoo no querer hablar… tu asustarme- respondí cada vez más temerosa por su desesperación.

-¡ah! ¿Te asusto? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Mira que te vengo a ver cómo me consiste en vida ¿y aun así te asustas?-grito ofendido y lo lamente, no debí decir eso- ¿quieres de verdad asustarte? Entonces mira como me encuentro ahora.

Mi cuerpo se petrifico lleno de pánico, notaba como comenzaba a temblar y sudar frió cuando ese dulce chico que había conocido comenzaba a gritar de dolor mientras crujían sus huesos hasta romperse. La pierna, la columna y el brazo derecho estaban dislocados dándole inestabilidad al pararse, su cabello estaba grasiento y enredado, su piel estaba podrida y agusana, de su cabeza rota brotaban densos chorros de sangre que manchaban su ropa. Comenzaban a verse los huesos través de la piel y cerca de esa linda sonrisa. Sus colmillos ahora lucían infernales en lugar del toque infantil de antes.

-por favor… no me desprecies- rogó con sus ojos a punto de llorar por ver mi miedo.

Mire nuevamente aquel cuerpo deteriorado y herido imaginando cuanto sufrió al morir por la caída, después mire sus ojos, a pesar de estar muerto seguían brillando como el primer día que lo conocí. Perdí el miedo que segundos antes me paralizaba, mi corazón se comprimió al verlo derramar unas lágrimas y sentí como mis ojos también se humedecían.

-también amarte- dije de repente sin poder retener las palabras que tanto temí decir cuando él aún vivía, aquellas que ignore y siempre intente esconder incluso a mí misma. Él sonrió levemente y volvió a extender su mano.

-entonces ven conmigo… para nosotros hay una oportunidad, no te dolerá.

Levante mi mano… estuvimos a centímetros de tocarnos cuando escuche el eco de voces, era mi abuela despertando para desayunar.

Lo mire y comencé a llorar.

-no poder dejarla Ryoga… estamos solas y necesita de mi- ambos bajamos la mano muy lentamente, el me miraba con gran tristeza mientras yo hice algo que me sorprendió hasta a mí misma, me acercaba y le robaba un beso en los labios procurando en ningún momento tocar sus manos. Cerré los ojos para no ver su cadáver, los cerré para ver al muchacho del que me enamore.

De repente sentí su piel más tibia, sentí como correspondía a mi beso ansioso también evitando tocarme. Al separarnos estaba Ryoga estaba nuevamente como en vida.

-Perdonarme-murmure alejándome con precaución.

-está bien… te esperare – dijo haciéndome sonreír para después darme la rosa que adornaba su traje – para que no me olvides.

-nunca hacerlo- respondí intentando controlar mi llanto.

-te amo- fue lo último que dijo.

Cuando desperté estaba en mi cama, había llorando y entre mis manos se encontraba la misma rosa que segundos antes me dio él.

¿Había sido solo un sueño? ¿Estaba loca? a ciencia cierta no lose, lo único que se es que hoy, a mis noventa y ocho años me encuentro en la camilla de una ambulancia con el tanque de oxígeno conectado a mis fosas nasales, los médicos intentan reanimarme con electrochoque pero no lo lograran… no sobreviviré y no porque sean ineptos, sino porque estoy volviendo a soñar, parado a mi lado esta Ryoga sonriéndome.

-ya es hora mi amor- me dice inclinándose y acariciando mi mano, yo solo correspondí a su sonrisa derramando un par de lágrimas y cerrando los ojos para no volver a abrirlos… ahora estábamos juntos pero sería eternamente.

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hi, hola, nihao, namaste!**

**T_T la verdad esta historia me gustó mucho escribirla, fue complicado incluir el terror pero espero haberlo hecho bien. No tengo mucho que comentar solo que espero que les guste y agradezco los comentarios de mi otro ONESHOT "La única" (¿para qué negar que si tengo ya mucho tiempo libre? Jajajaja En la escuela ya salimos la semana entrante así que tendré mucho más u.u).**

**¿Falta mencionar algo?... ¡ah sí! Abajito vuelvo a dejar el link del foro a los que quieran unirse al foro y participar: **

**Foro: /forum/Mundo-Ranma/143706/**

En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben donde

**¿reviews?**

**¡good bye, adiós, sayonara…alvida!**

**ATT: Kalpana R. Saotome**


End file.
